Once Just A Name
by sleepinghearts
Summary: Twenty years ago, Alan Bradley lost not just a friend, but a lover as well. Alternate ending to TRON: Legacy.


_[Author's Note: I wrote this about two years ago, I think, just for fun. I forgot I had it up until a few days ago when I was going through my documents on an old laptop I still have. So, here you go. Enjoy.]_

Alan Bradley was standing in the middle of the darkened and dusty arcade. He looked about, filling the emptiness with young people, music from the 80s, chatter, and the sounds the arcade games made. If he focused hard enough, he would be able to bring the arcade back to life in his own mind. But alas, when he opened his eyes, the arcade was desolate of people and noise alike. With this, Alan felt the pang of loneliness, hurt, and anger. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs to Kevin Flynn's "office", his home away from home, remembering how things were whenever he would visit to check up on Kevin. He opened the door and looked around the room. Flynn's couch, his chairs, his desk. It was all still there. Only covered with plastic. Alan had kept it like this, just in case Kevin were to come back.

A flashback came into Alan's mind as he swayed on his feet.

* * *

_"Alaaaan." Kevin waved to him, trying to catch his attention. "Did you even hear what I said, man?" _

_Alan looked up and blinked a few times before responding. "Yeah. Yeah, I heard what you said." _

_Kevin leaned back on his couch and folded his arms, his blue eyes sparkling at his best friend. "Well?" _

_Alan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he explained to Kevin what he had just heard. _

_"And I thought I had the bad habit of spacing out." Flynn chuckled and leaned forward again. _

_Alan scoffed. "You do in meetings." He glanced up, giving the CEO a brief smile. _

_At the same time, both of their hands reached out to touch a paper on the table, but they ended up on top of one another. Alan's hand touched the paper first, which meant Kevin's hand was on top. Alan didn't pull away at first; the touch of Flynn's hand having felt nice to him. Neither did Kevin as his thumb gently caressed Alan's hand for a second. Then Alan snapped out of it and quickly pulled his hand back. He cleared his throat and looked at his pager when Kevin slowly pulled his own hand back. Alan became a little flushed, and hoped Kevin wouldn't notice. But of course he noticed. Kevin' s soft laugh filled the void. It was like music to Alan's ears, when he laughed. _What? No! Snap out of it, Alan, you're here to work. Remember that. _So much for remembering. As soon as Alan's head turned and he was about to say something, Flynn immediately kissed Alan right smack on the lips. Alan froze, his eyes getting wide as he felt the other man's lips upon his. And as soon as he relaxed, Flynn pulled away with a devious yet shy little smile. Alan opened his eyes to look at the programmer, a little flustered that he had liked it. After a moment of silence, Alan shoved him hard. _

_"Goddamnit, Kevin Flynn!" He had shouted a little too loud. Kevin sat there and felt like shrinking; a disappointed and hurt look flashing across his face quickly. Flynn wasn't expecting his reaction, as it did hurt. He also wasn't expecting for Alan to grab his shirt and kiss him roughly on the lips. Again. It was Flynn's turn to freeze up, but soon, he too relaxed and slid his arms around Alan's waist and pulled him on top of his lap. It was their first shared kiss together in that room, and Alan would never forget it._

* * *

Alan shook his head from the memory. His heart was still hanging onto a thread of hope for Kevin to come back. Once his lover, now just a name. He closed the door, leaving the room to shroud in dust. If he was in there any longer, Alan would have broken down into uncontrollable sobs like he used to for the first few weeks that Flynn was gone... There wasn't a day that Alan didn't think of Kevin.

He was back in the arcade, hands floating above the games as he walked past them, when suddenly he heard a screech behind him. His body locked up in place, listening for anything else. After a while, he called out.

"Who's there!?"

A hand found it's way to Alan's shoulder and he quickly spun around, ready to knock them out, given the chance.

"Relax, Alan. It's just me." Sam said.

"S- Sam! Jesus Christ, give me a heart attack, why don't you! …What are you doing here?"

"Just… Decided to check things out. Show a friend around." He nodded to a girl standing behind him.

"Quorra, this is Alan Bradley. Alan, Quorra."

With her light complexion, she looked somewhat ghostly in the dim light. "Hello, Alan Bradley."

"Uh.. Hello. Sam, what the hell is going on?" He hissed.

Sam patted Alan's shoulder, walking past him. "You'll see." Saqm left the arcade and Quorra followed suit.

It was quiet once more, and then Alan heard more footsteps.

"Sam..?" Alan looked to where they were coming from.

It was definitely not Sam. The shoulders were more broad, the hair longer, and the clothes more… Well, jedi looking. When the figure's face came into light, Alan staggered. The eyes had tipped him off. The bright blue eyes, he had once looked into after making love to. Then the hair. The sandy brown hair was no longer there, but replaced with grey and silver and white. He had a beard now, too..? By the gods, it was Kevin Flynn in the flesh.

* * *

When Kevin, Sam, and Quorra had all escaped from the Grid, Sam was there helping Quorra stand while Kevin was bent over on the ground. He was catching his breath. No, he was taking it all in. The smell of the dusty underground office. The feel of the concrete beneath him. He was back in the real world. He was back **period**.

Sam rushed to his side. "Dad, are you alright?"

Kevin opened his eyes to look into Sam's. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm _alive_, Sam."

Sam smiled and patted his shoulder, convinced he was all right. "Well.. I'm pretty sure Alan is here."

Kevin turned sharply at the name. "Alan..?" He whispered the name as if trying to remember who it belonged to.

"Yeah, Alan. You want to come up with us while we meet him?" Sam stood by Quorra.

Kevin quickly shook his head. "No.. No, I'll come up when I'm ready…"

Sam only nodded and walked upstairs with Quorra.

Alan… A name Kevin had certainly not forgotten about. A name that went through his mind every day when he was stuck in the Grid. A name he would call out once upon a time when they were making love… Kevin shook his head, trying to stand up. He cracked his back and stroked his beard, looking around the office as if trying to search for answers.

Alan… He never forgot. Truth be told, he'd been thinking of this day for a very long time. He still didn't know what to expect. He had probably moved on, married, and had children, while Kevin was all alone down in the Grid.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he gathered up the courage to walk up those stairs. Kevin had found his way out, just like he did twenty years ago. He heard someone breathing and walked towards them. He saw the figure in the shadow.

"Sam..?" The voice had called out and Kevin stopped momentarily. He knew that voice. The voice he had so dearly loved at the time. The voice who would murmur his name when they were in bed together. _His_ voice.

Kevin mouthed his name, but had to be 100% positive. When his face came to light, it was all he needed. His brown hair had gone silver, and he had wrinkles now. He was holding his pager, which made Kevin want to smile, but alas, it didn't come. And the glasses had but gotten thinner and more rectangular.

It was Alan Bradley, once his lover from so many years ago. He knew he would have questions. But all they could both do was stare.

* * *

A wave of emotion played on Alan's face as he saw who it was. He wanted to say something, anything, but his vocal chords were shut down for the moment. He could only stare. Anger, hurt, confusion, happiness. Alan wanted to hug him, but he couldn't. He wanted to punch him, but he couldn't. He wanted to bombard him with questions, but he didn't. He wanted to cry and rant at him, but he couldn't. Instead, he took it all in.

Flynn saw the emotions on Alan's face. Oh, he'd be in for it later, he knew that much. But after what seemed like hours of just standing and staring, he needed to break the silence. Kevin cleared his throat and shifted his feet. "Y.. You look good, Alan…" What a lame start.

As soon as Kevin spoke, Alan's heart fluttered. It was the same, but not. It had deepened, yes, and had gotten more mature. But it was still the voice he had loved for so many years. And all he could say was 'You look good'? The anger hit him first and he caught himself speaking without thinking.

"Is that really **_all_** you can say?" No sorry, or anything?

Flynn had flinched as he heard the worlds come out of the other's mouth. Well, damn… Missed you too… "I.." The guilt and hurt flooded him once more, just like it did in the Grid. "I'm sorry." His voice was pained and it was obvious as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Hearing Kevin's voice had made Alan's chest tingle once more, but the anger and rage was blinding him. Sorry had not been enough for Alan as he folded his arms, giving Kevin an unforgivable glare. But the pain in his voice… "I don't think 'sorry' will do anything now, Kevin."

Kevin had winced again. His heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces as a tear dropped from his eyes. Kevin spread his arms out. "I'm sorry, okay! What more do you want from me, Alan!? I'm sorry I didn't come back after all those years! I'm sorry I just left you and the rest of humanity! I'm **sorry**!" The tears had begun a steady flow upon Kevin Flynn's cheeks.

Alan's eyes widened as he listened to the other apologize. Alan himself now felt guilty, as he had been a little too harsh for the welcoming back of his friend. But when he saw the tears start to fall from the man's cheeks… Alan himself found tears falling from his own. He cursed Flynn's name as he ran into his arms and broke down into sobs. He softly hit Kevin's chest with his fists as Kevin wrapped his arms around Alan. Two grown men in their sixties were breaking down in the middle of an arcade, both holding each other. While Alan was still choking back sobs, Kevin had already pulled himself together and was rubbing his back gently, apologizing over and over 's head was buried in Kevin's chest as he said between sobs, "I hate you, Kevin Flynn! I hate you…"

And Flynn would respond with, "I know, I know.. You have all the right in the world to hate me.. But I'm back now.. I'm back. And I won't leave ever again. I promise…"

When Alan heard what Kevin was saying back to him, he began sobbing more. He was back. And Alan was being held by him. "I'm sorry… So, so sorry.." Kevin found himself kissing the other's head softly, over and over again, whilst still rubbing his back.

Alan felt Flynn's lips on his head and he tried to gain his composure. His knees almost buckled and had it not been for Kevin holding him up, he would have fallen. When Alan regained his composure back, he wrapped his arms around Flynn's waist and buried his head back into his chest, taking in a deep breath. The love between them, they had both realized, had never burned out. And they were both grateful for it. The corners of Kevin's mouth pulled up in a smile as he hugged Alan tightly. Alan looked up at Kevin, his eyes filled with love and questions. Kevin tilted Alan's head to his and without another word, he gently pressed his lips against Alan's. Alan had longed for this kiss. It was still the same, only Kevin's whiskers now made him giggle softly.

The thought of Alan being married and having children floated away from Kevin as soon as he felt him kiss back. Yes, the love was still there. He pulled back, smiling when he heard Alan's giggle. A thumb ran across his cheek, wiping away any tears left over. Although now, they were tears of joy.

Alan smiled back up at him, brushing a strand hair away from Kevin's face; the face he still loved. "I missed you. Terribly." Alan finally whispered, still in the arms of the other.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine…"

The past flickered through Kevin's eyes as it brought him pain, but quickly went away when he realized how blessed he was to be standing there with Alan in his arms.

"You know you'll have to explain everything to me." Alan murmured, resting his head against Kevin's chest to listen to the strong heart beat, just like he did back in the day.

Kevin was still rubbing his back slowly. "I know. I will. Believe me, I will." He rest his head on Alan's, not having taken him for granted for one second anymore. "I will."

Alan smiled and gently kissed his chest, sniffling. "Good. Now let's get you out of here. We can talk more at my place. Where it's not so dark and dusty."

"I'm a bit exhausted." Kevin had replied. "I need to see a comfortable bed before anything." He yawned, tilting his head back a little.

"My bed's big enough for two." Alan winked and placed a kiss upon his nose. "Now come on. Let's get you out of here." He laced his fingers through Kevin's and led him to the car. Once just a name, now back to being his lover and best friend.


End file.
